Conflicts
The following is a list of all military conflicts, rebellions, coups, etc. that have occurred from the distant past to the far future, organized by date. Distant past is used during the Time of Awakening on Vulcan]] homeworld]] * War in which the Slaver Empire fell: one billion years ago * Sargon's species final war: 500,000 years ago * Orbital bombardment of Iconia: 200,000 years ago. * Unspecified Mesopotamian battle in which Flint fought : c. 39th century BC * A series of conflicts on Beta III: ended c. 39th century BC * Battle of Thermopylae: 480 BC * Time of Awakening: c. 4th century ** Final battle at Mount Seleya * conflict on Solais V: started around 1500 before 2365, still ongoing in that year. * Battle of Clontarf: 1014 * Crusades * Hur'q invasion: c. 14th century * Promellian-Menthar War: c. 14th century ** Battle of Orelious IX * Ventax II period with wars: ended 1367 * Orbital bombardment of Vaadwaur homeworld: 1484 * Overthrow of the Klingon Second Dynasty - 16th century * Pueblo Revolt: 1680 * Spanish reconquest of areas lost in the Pueblo Revolt: ca. 1690 * Eminiar-Vendikar War: started c. 18th century, ended in 2267 * American Revolution: 1775 – 1783 19th century ]] ]] 19th century * Human slave uprising on a Skagaran colony * Denobulan-Antaran wars (end date) * Battle of Trafalgar: 1805 * Battle of Waterloo: 1815 * Battle of the Alamo: 1836 * American Civil War: 1861 – 1865 ** Sherman's March on Atlanta: 1864 *** Battle of Pine Mountain: 1864 ** Battle of Fort Hindman ** Battle of Hampton Roads * An unspecified war fought on 892-IV (before 1868) 20th century 's First world war]] strategy]] 20th century * Anthracite strike of 1902: 1902 * World War I: 1914 – 1918 * Chicago saw a near-breakdown of conventional government and takeover by gangs in the 1920s * World War II: 1939 – 1945 ** Battle of Britain: 1940 – 1941 ** Pearl Harbor attack ** French Resistance * Brush Wars: ~1960s * Civil Rights Movement * Watergate * Unspecified Asian coup d'etat: 1968 * Iran-Contra Scandal * Tiananmen Square protests * Earth Cold War: ~1947 – 1991 * Eugenics Wars: 1993 – 1996 ** Simultaneous coups d'état in forty countries ** Operations in North Africa Conflicts of the 21st century ]] ]] 21st century * Vulcan-Andorian conflict ** Vulcan annexation of Weytahn: 2097 * World Trade Center attack: 2001 * Nakan massacre * Irish rebellion - ended in 2024 with the Irish Unification of 2024 * Bell Riots: 2024 * Unrest amongst students in France: 2024 * Xindi Civil War: c. 2030s * World War III: c. ~2053 * Post-atomic horror: second half of 21st century * Earth-Kzin Wars: c. 2060s * Earth-Terra Nova dispute: ended 2083 was not explicitly mentioned, it was heavily alluded to, through an article in ' database which mentioned George W. Bush's plans to unseat Saddam Hussein.|A conflict referred to as the Sino-Western trouble was referenced in the second revised final draft script of , which additionally implied it also had taken place in the 21st century.}} Conflicts of the 22nd century strikes Earth]] , the final battle in the Vulcan-Andorian conflict]] 22nd century * Vulcan-Andorian conflict ** Coridan civil war: 2150s ** A series of three Andorian intrusions of P'Jem: last one in 2151 ** Andorian orbital bombardment of P'Jem: 2152 ** Andorian re-occupation and defense of Weytahn: 2152 ** Battle of Andoria: 2154 * Dominion-Teplan conflict * Unspecified conflict in which the Denobulan Infantry was involved * Krenim-Rilnar conflict * raid on Xarantine outpost: 2151 * A colony of Tessic's species conflict with Klingon marauders: Ended 2152, ongoing for "five seasons" * Periodic coups on , including one in 2153 * Border Incursions of 2112: 2112 * Klingon Empire internal struggle: until 2151 * Tandaran-Suliban conflict: started in 2044, ongoing as of 2152 * Zobral's clan rebellion: 2150s * Temporal Cold War: 2151 * Outbreak of violence aboard the Seleya: 2152 * Outbreak of violence aboard Vaankara: 2152 * Triannon War: Ended in 2153 * Xindi incident: 2153 – 2154 ** Battle of Azati Prime * Augment Crisis: 2154 * Vulcan High Command persecution of Syrranites: ended 2154 ** Bombing of United Earth Embassy: 2154 ** Bombarding of T'Karath Sanctuary: 2154 * Babel Crisis: 2154 * Terra Prime crisis: 2155 * Earth-Romulan War: 2156-2160 ** Battle of Cheron * Federation-Klingon Cold War * Borg assimilation of Species 262: late 22nd century Late 22nd century to mid 23rd century * Within their sphere of influence, the Romulans fought a number of campaigns against an undisclosed force or forces .}} Conflicts of the 23rd century ]] , Khan Noonien Singh's final stand]] * Federation-Klingon Cold War ** Battle of Donatu V: 2245 * Mass execution of colonists on Tarsus IV: 2246 * Battle of Axanar * Battle of Caleb IV: c. 2260s * Pralor-Cravic war: ongoing as early as 2222 and at least until 2372 * Federation-Sheliak Conflict: 2255 * Borg assimilation of El-Aurian homeworld: 2256 * Neutral Zone Incursion: 2266 * Federation-Klingon War: 2267 ** Klingon invasion of Organia * Gorn attack on Cestus III: 2267 * Interplanetary conflict in the region of Altair VI: ended ca. 2267 * Planet killer intrusion in Federation space: 2267 * Destruction of all life in the Malurian system by Nomad * Coup on Capella IV: 2267 * Conflict between the and a neighboring tribe: 2267 – 2268 * Conflict between Southside Territory and Northside Territory on Sigma Iotia II: ongoing in 2268 * Elasian-Troyian war - started "decades" before 2268, possibly ended in that year * Tralesta Massacre: 2268 * Ekos-Zeon conflict: ended 2268, duration a "few" years ** 2268 - removal of all Zeons from the Ekosian capital * Disrupter's rebellion: Ended 2269 * Attempted Son'a takeover of Ba'ku: 2270s * Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt: 2271 * Battle of the Mutara Nebula: 2285 * Feira Incident: before 2287 * Albino raids on Klingon colonies: 2290s * Ansata struggle for independence; started 2296, ongoing as of 2366 * Khitomer conspiracy: 2293 ** Battle of Khitomer: 2293 Conflicts of the 24th century ]] , part of the Dominion War]] 24th century * Tomed Incident: 2311 * Son'a conquest of Tarlac and Ellora species: 2320s * Alpha moon-Beta moon conflict: ongoing since 19th century, ended 2337 * Mordan IV civil war: 2319 – 2359 * Occupation of Bajor: 2328 – 2369 ** Bajoran Resistance: 2328 – 2369 *** Raids on the Haru outposts *** Raid on Pullock V *** Liberation of Gallitep labor camp: 2357 *** Destruction of a Cardassian orbital drydock around 2360 ** Kendra Valley Massacre ** Kiessa Monastery massacre * Dominion annexation of Yadera Prime * Federation-Cardassian War: c. 2340s – 2367 ** Setlik III massacre: ~2347 ** Attempted Cardassian annexation of Minos Korva ** mining of the Beloti sector ** Unauthorised destruction of an Cardassian outpost by the USS Phoenix: 2367 ** "Constant border disputes" in the sector containing Draygo IV: ongoing in 2370 * Battle of Narendra III: 2344 * Khitomer Massacre: 2346 * Klingon raid in which Neral's family was killed: 2350 * Klaestron Civil War: mid-24th century * Gentonian trade wars: mid-24th century * Norkan Campaign: mid-24th century * Tarsian War: mid-24th century ** Todfrey Campaign ** Robmeybur Rebellion * Endemic feuding on Acamar III: ongoing until the mid-24th century * Federation-Tholian conflict ** Tholian Attack on a Federation starbase: 2353 * Battle of Maxia: 2355 * Galen border conflicts: ~2357 ** Battle at Castal I ** Destruction of Galen IV colony * Parada Civil War: started 2358, ongoing in 2370 * Federation-Tzenkethi War: c. 2360s * Rekag-Seronia dispute: 2360s, intensified in 2369 * Klingon raid into Federation space: 2362 (Aquiel) * Antican-Selay wars: ongoing as of 2364 * Destruction of the : 2364 * Operation Lovely Angel: 2365 * Civil war on Daled IV: ongoing for centuries in 2365 * Solari wars: ongoing for 15 centuries as of 2365 * Husnock attack on Delta Rana IV: 2366 * Destruction of a station in the Cuellar system: 2367 * Kriosian struggle for independence: ongoing in 2367 * Lysian-Satarran conflict: ongoing in 2368, started "decades" before * Klingon Civil War: 2367 – 2368 * Kriosian-Valtese conflict: ongoing for centuries as of 2368 ** Battle of Mempa * Ktarian takeover attempt of Starfleet: 2368 * Ennis-Nol-Ennis war: ongoing in 2369 * Breakdown of government on Tilonus IV: 2369 * Cardassian attack on Solarion IV: 2369 * Paqu-Navot dispute: 2369 * Destruction of two Ferengi freighters by Cardassians in the Igo sector: 2369 * Overthrow of government on Mavala IV: somewhere between 2328 and 2370 * Proxcinian War: c. 2370s * Attempted coup d'état by the Alliance for Global Unity on Bajor: 2370 * Maquis insurrection: 2370-2373 ** Destruction of the Bok'Nor: 2370 * Voyager-Kazon conflict: 2371 - 2373 ** Orias assault: 2371 * Battle of Veridian III: 2371 * Conflict between and the Krowtonan Guard: 2371 * Two week Bajoran government standoff with Shakaar: 2371 * Rogue Jem'Hadar raid on Deep Space 9: 2372 * Breen privateer raid on Free Haven: 2372 * Conflict involving the Manchovites: armistice before 2373 .}} ** Attacks on Veloz Prime and Quatal Prime: 2373 ** Marquis annihilation: 2373 * Palamar conflict: ongoing in 2373 * Q Civil War: 2373 * Year of Hell: 2374 * Battle of the Briar Patch: 2375 * Brief war between beings Doctor Chaotica and beings of the fifth dimension: 2375 * Territorial dispute in the Goren system: 2375 * Conflict between and nucleogenic lifeforms: Ended in 2376 * Attempted Reman takeover of the Romulan Star Empire: 2379 ** Battle in the Bassen Rift: 2379 Dominion cold war and war * Dominion cold war: 2370 – 2373 ** Battle of New Bajor: 2370 ** Battle of the Omarion Nebula: 2371 ** Attempted United Federation of Planets coup by Vice Admiral Leyton: 2372 ** Klingon-Cardassian War: 2372 – 2373 *** Destruction of Korma outpost: 2372 ** Federation-Klingon War: 2372 – 2373 *** First Battle of Deep Space 9: 2372 *** Battle of Ajilon Prime: 2373 *** Battle at Ganalda IV *** Raid on Archanis * Dominion War: 2373 – 2375 ** Second Battle of Deep Space 9: 2373 ** Dominion taking control of Kepla sector: 2373 ** Battle of Torros III: 2373 ** Battle of the Tyra system: 2374 ** Operation Return: 2374 ** Battle of Betazed: 2374 ** Romulan strikes on fifteen bases along Cardassian border: 2374 ** Three Second Fleet attacks on Betazed: 2374 ** First Battle of Chin'toka: 2374 ** Battle of Monac IV: 2375 ** Siege of AR-558: 2375 ** Raid on Trelka V: 2375 ** Battle of Ricktor Prime: 2375 ** Invasion of Septimus III: 2375 ** Breen attack on Earth: 2375 ** Second Battle of Chin'toka: 2375 ** Battle of Avenal: 2375 ** Cardassian Rebellion: 2375 *** Battle of Rondac III: 2375 *** Attack on Adarak Prime *** Attack on Tevak shipyards *** mission to Kelvas repair facility *** Dominion destruction bases of the rebellion *** Attack on Jem'Hadar barracks at the Cardassian capital city ** Battle of Cardassia: 2375 *** Destruction of Lakarian City Conflicts involving the Borg * Caatati-Borg conflict: assimilated in the early 2370s. * Federation-Borg conflicts: ** Battle of Wolf 359: 2367 ** Rogue Borg attack on Ohniaka III: 2369 ** Rogue Borg attack on MS I colony: 2369 ** Battle of Sector 001: 2373 * Borg-Species 6339 conflict: started 2371, assimilation nearly complete in 2375 * Borg-Species 8472 War: 2373 – 2374 * Borg-Species 116 conflict: centuries, until c. 2374 * Borg-Species 10026 conflict: Near-complete Borg victory in 2375 * Borg-Brunali conflict: ongoing in 2376 * Borg Civil War: 2377 Delta Quadrant regional conflicts :Excluding those involving the Federation through or . * Uxal war: early 24th century * Kazon uprising: 2346 * Talaxian-Haakonian War: mid-2340s - mid-2350s ** Battle of the Pyrithian Gorge * Alsaurian resistance; started at the latest in 2360s, active in 2372 * Banea-Numiri conflict: ongoing in 2371 * Etanian-Nezu conflict: 2373 * The Clash: ongoing for over a decade in 2374 * Great War: beginning in late 2374 * Iden's Rebellion: 2377 * Lokirrim Holographic insurrection: ongoing in 2377 * Conflict between: Aksani, Antarian, Chessu, and one more species: ended before 2377 * Vojean-Wyngari conflict: started 2378 Conflicts of the possible future 26th century * Battle of Procyon V 31st century * Temporal Cold War * Temporal War Conflicts with indeterminate dates and a Borg cube]] * Kohm-Yang war: implied to be millennia before 2267 * Galactic Wars (before 2269) * Trabe conquest and subjugation of Kazon (before 2346) * Battle of Prexnak (before 2374) * Battle of Zambrano (at most last fifteen centuries before 2365) * Ersalrope Wars (before 2364) * Kenzie Rebellion (before 2366) * Violent rebellion resulting in the independence of Mexico from Spain. fought between 1810 and 1821.}} * Andorian-Tellarite conflict * Attack on Station Salem-One (before 2366) * Final war on Cheron (between ca. 47,732 BC and 2268) * Six conflicts in which the Mizarian were conquered, in the three centuries before 2366. * Ghorusda Disaster (before 2266) * Koinonian Wars ("centuries" before 2366) * Talosian nuclear holocaust ("thousands of centuries" before 2254) * Tarellian Civil War * Saltah'na power struggle (before 2369) * Dominion conquest of the T-Rogorans (before 2370) * Borg-Sakari conflict (some time before 2373) * Based on assimilated individuals, both Klingons and Romulans seem to have had undocumented encounters with the Borg. * Uprising of Human slaves on a Briori planet: fifteen Human generations before 2371 * Motali Empire-Bara Plenum war: before 2375 * Forceful displacement of Native Americans from their ancestral lands: centuries before 2370 * Warlike period on Zeon: ended "dozens of Zeon generations" before 2268 ( ) * The Spanish, Dutch, and the Portuguese had engaged in conquest under the guise of exploration. ( ) * Attacks on the Diana and : Before 2364 , taken from the Spaceflight Chronology, which further explained the attacks were by Romulans in the buildup to the Earth-Romulan war.}} * Triacus marauder attacks on the worlds of Epsilon Indi * The Aquans had apparently been attacked by their progenitors, known as "air-breathers", centuries in the past. ( ) * Destruction of Gol * Andorian renegade action in the Triangulum system ( ) Involving the Klingon Empire * Battle of Tong Vey * Failed Klingon invasion of the Breen (during the Klingon Second Empire) * Klingon annexation of Raatooras: some years before 2153 * Klingon conquest of Krios: after 2152 * Battle of HarOs (before 2370) * Betreka Nebula Incident ("ages" before 2372) * A battle at Korma Pass (During the life of Kor, before 2372) * An attack on Romulus (During the life of Kor, before 2372) * Romulan boarding of ShiVang's flagship * Conquest of the Zora Fel * Liberation of * A Klingon-Romulan battle at Tranome Sar During Kahless' life :Some inconsistencies exist concerning the exact dating of Kahless' life. See the note here for details. * Kahless-led uprising against Molor ** Battle of Qam-Chee ** Battle of River Skral * Kahless slaying of the Fek'Ihri * Battle at Three Turn Bridge Involving the Romulan Star Empire :Conflicts involving both the Romulans and the Klingons have been listed under the Klingon Empire section. * A hundred year long war between the Vulcans and the Romulan Star Empire * A battle involving the Romulan commander Chulak at Galorndon Core (before 2370) * Battle of Vorkado (before 2377) Alternate timelines ]] ]] * Nazi Germany conquest of Earth .}} * of World War II ** Nazi conquest of France, Belgium, and the Netherlands ** Nazi conquest and occupation of the United States *** Battles in Virginia *** American resistance *** American counter-offensive in southern Virginia, eastern Pennsylvania, and at the Ohio River ** Nazi invasion of Russia and capture of Moscow ** Nazi operations in Africa ** United States of America counter-offensive, crossing of the Ohio River . Given that the sinking of the was thought to have left no survivors, it was probably also sunk as a result of a battle (as opposed to scuttling).}} * Alternate reality invasion of Federation space by the Borg (before 2370) . The Borg were discribed as being "everywhere".}} * : c. 2340s – 2366 * Zahl conquest of Krenim Imperium * Klingon Empire conquering of the Romulan Star Empire * Xindi eradication of Humanity ** Xindi destruction of Earth: c. 2154 ** Xindi destruction of Mars, Alpha Centauri, and Vega colony ** Xindi destruction of a Human convoy in the Mutara system: 2165 ** Battle at Human colony on Ceti Alpha V: late 2160s .|A few vaguely referenced incidents might also qualify. showed hostilities between the Federation and the Klingon empire, and while war was not mentioned, these seemed serious enough that Starfleet was forced to hand over control of Deep Space 9. Given Janeway's confidence, her assertion that the Borg are no longer a threat to the Federation in might have been proven in combat. The same episode also mentioned a seemingly serious conflict between Voyager and the Fen Domar. showed a future where Earth was in ruins, but did not specify if this was the result of direct conflict.}} Alternate reality ]] * A battle between the Narada and 47 Klingon ships: 2258 * Destruction of Vulcan: 2258 * Battle of Earth: 2258 * Mudd Incident: 2259 * Attack on the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters: 2259 * Confrontation in the Ketha Province: 2259 * Battle of Luna: 2259 * Klingon conquest of two planets, and incidents involving Klingons firing on Starfleet ships half a dozen times. ( ) claimed that in his personal opinion, war between the Klingons and the Federation in 2259 had already begun.}} Mirror universe :Note that many of these events are without clear dates. * Terran Empire rebellion : 2150s ** Battle at Tau Ceti: ca. 2155 ** Unnamed battle between Terran Assault Fleet and rebels: 2155 * 's coup d'etat: 2155 * Gorlan rebellion: before 2267 * Terran conquest of Bajor * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance conquest of the Terran Empire * Terran Rebellion: 2370s ** Battle of Terok Nor: 2372 Averted conflicts :These are planned conflicts which were stopped before they could start. * Aldea cloaked itself to go unseen by marauders and other hostile passers-by who might rob and plunder ( ) * Ekosian Final Decision: aborted at the last minute in 2268 ( ) * Some time before 2269, Garth of Izar ordered the annihilation of Antos IV inhabitants; his crew refused the order ( ) *2356: Haakonian invasion of Talax: The Talaxians were anticipating this invasion, but it was averted by the Talaxian surrender. ( ) * In 2365, conflict nearly broke out between Atlec and Straleb ( ) * A Romulan invasion of Vulcan was planned but averted in 2368 ( ) * A 2370 Maquis attack on Aschelan V * A 2370 Maquis attack on Bryma * In 2372 Garak attempted an unauthorized orbital bombardment of the Founders' homeworld using the ; he was caught ( ) * Shortly before the Federation-Klingon War ([[2372-73)|Federation-Klingon War]], representatives of Federation worlds along the Klingon unsuccessfully called for a Federation preemptive strike ( ) * A Kelvan invasion of the Milky Way ( ) * In 2373, the Regent of Palamar planned a campaign on Nassuc's homeworld, but was killed before it could begin ( ) * In 2375, during the Dominion War, Chancellor Gowron was set on ordering an attack on Sarpedion V, but was ultimatly talked out of it ( ) * In 2376, an autarch on Kelis' homeworld prepared for war with a neighbor; the war was averted ( ) *In 2375, during the Dominion War chancellor Gowron proposed a major offensive, but later a new chancellor came to power who had previously strongly opposed the idea ( ) Accounts of conflicts proven to be false * In 1947 Nog managed to bluff the United States Army by suggesting a Ferengi invasion of Earth was imminent ( ) * After the was attacked (and managed to evade) Ekosian missiles in 2268, the Ekosian government spinned this event as the successful defeat of an attack by multiple Zeon spacecraft ( ) * Under the influence of the Beta XII-A entity, Pavel Chekov falsely believed he had a brother, Piotr Chekov, who had been killed by the Klingons on Archanis ( ) * The Beta XII-A entity created a false memory of an agricultural colony on Beta XII-A being destroyed by Klingons ( ) * In 2367 elements in the Federation feared that the Cardassians would try to annex the Igo sector; this proved to be incorrect ( ) * In 2368, Romulan Admiral Alidar Jarok defected to the Federation with information that a Romulan invasion of Federation space was being prepared. However, the admiral had been fed false intelligence to test his loyalty ( ) * New Berlin Colony reported a Borg attack in 2369; they proved to be mistaken ( ) * Eris claimed to have been a citizen of a planet called Kurill Prime which was conquered by the Dominion in 2370; however, her story was a fabrication ( ) * After Seven of Nine modified her alcove to double as a cortical processing subunit, she incorrectly deduced that was trying to establish a military presence in the Delta Quadrant ( ) * The Romulan Senator Vreenak was lead to believe that the Dominion was planing an invasion of the Romulan Star Empire, however, the incriminating evidence turned out to be fake ( ) * The Praetor Campaign, a Starfleet-opposed Romulan expansionist mission which was part of a holoprogram of a fictional future based on William T. Riker's thoughts and expectations. Also mentioned was an Excalbian Campaign, which may or may not have been military in nature ( ) Fictional :Some of these might still be based on real events. * Massacre of Ferris VI * Invaders from the Ninth Dimension * Hirogen's Klingon simulation * Doctor Chaotica attempted conquests of Earth * Hippocrates Noah attempt to destroy the Earth's continents Other and unsure s for unknown reasons]] * The vast majority of species assimilated by the Borg were presumably, at least briefly, in conflict with them * When taken together, the short life expectancies of Jem'Hadar, together with the fact that very few don't die in battle, would suggest that the Dominion is constantly involved in conflict, even beyond those seen * A number of species were said to have once been warlike, even if no specific conflicts were named ** Argelius II was very violent before its Great Awakening. It is unknown if this violence extended to armed conflict. Skorr can similary be assumed to have been involved in many conflicts before their awakening ** Ekosians were a said to be a warlike people until at least a few years before 2268 ** By 2366, Chrysalians had been at peace for ten generations * A number of species were said to have a reputation as warriors or conquerors, even if no specific conflicts were mentioned: ** Kelvans were implied to have a tradition of conquest ** Remans were said to have historically been known as great warriors, and as such presumably fought in a number of conflicts, even before the Dominion War ** The hordes of Persia were mentioned * On a few occasions, it was said that war or conflict was looming or imminent somewhere, and that statement was not followed up on ** According to Malcolm Reed, war was brewing on Gosis' species homeworld in 2152 ( ) ** War loomed on Epsilon Canaris III in 2267; the Federation tried to prevent this, but the outcome is unknown ** 2367 saw a Salenite miner dispute on Pentarus V; it is unclear how far this went, but it was said they were very prone to violence * (set during the Dominion War) mentioned that several Starfleet missions into Cardassian space had not returned. While not explicitly said, presumably this was the result of battle. * The Cardassian wars caused many deaths on Camor V. However, the exact cause was not explicitly stated. * The fact that Romulans in the 2150 held a strict doctrine of unlimited expansion would suggest that they engaged in conquest in the period before the Earth-Romulan War * The N'Kree were attempting to recruit the Silver Blood into their battle fleet in either 2374 or 2375 * A particular sailing ship firing was seen in both the Guardian of Forever and the resetting time stream * Armenia and Belgium were said to have been located on "natural invasion routes" * Trelane asked Kirk if Uhura was "a Nubian prize, taken on one of your raids of conquest...?" * The Vaadwaur apparently raided and conquered many species before their defeat in the 15th century. This included conflict with the Talax-ilzay, and possibly the Turei * Warlords were known to operate on Preenos and Kelis' homeworld * The Carnelian minefield was presumably deployed in the context of some conflict * Ramses, Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, Lee Kuan, and Krotus were individuals known to have pursued power and conquest. Genghis Khan, Maltuvis, and were not explicitly said to have engaged in conquest, but were nonetheless compared to some of these people. * Quark mentioned a Minnobia-Vek war as part of a plot, and given the circumstances most likely would not dare to make names up * Luther Sloan claimed that his son was killed in a Dominion attack on a Federation convoy, but given that he was posing as someone he was not at the time, that may have been made up * Quark alluded to Emperor Worf's plans for mass destruction, genocide, and other things ( ) *In 2375, Weyoun stated that the Romulan colony in the Unroth system was ripe for attack, but this was not followed up. ( ) See also *Diplomacy and law *Government and politics *History External links * de:Krieg ja:戦史 nl:Militaire conflicten Category:Conflicts